Desert Temple (Episode)
'''Desert Temple '''is an episode of Season One of Venturian Battle. Synopsis After the previous episode, Robert Jacob and his brothers are on a cairn located to the right from where they exited the jungle temple. There are ants crawling to either side of a staircase. Robert passes through them along the left side and knock around statues. causing a key to drop from one. Terrence heads over to the ants that were on the right side of the path. He uses the key on a device along the wall, then uses that device to extend the stairs. When they arrive, Tyler tells them they need to jump and grab some extended spike shafts to dismantle part of the building, plus Robert will need to dismantle two other parts. Terrence chucks a spike at some polyester extending from the top corner of the building. The floor drops out beneath them and the brothers willingly enter the desert temple. They find Ceave Madison, who reveals that he survived the wrecking of Aperture Kingdom, and has been given much power. Madison then uses his electricity arms to rip out bits of the pyramid and electrocutes them, posing a challenge for the brothers. Tyler presses switches together and destroys each arm. Atahnsios gets onto a platform, then Robert leaps to join him as the two of them work together to destroy the arms. While fighting the hostile, Terrence finds that he is actually not that powerful. He floats in the air in the middle of evil aura. Four more wavering arms extend from there, each with a huge sandstone affixed at the end. The brothers moving so that the chunks do not hit them and watch for one to slam against the floor. It does, and Tyler quickly leaps onto it and stand on one of two switches. Then Athansios does the same thing.The sandstone collapses, and the duo leap quickly away and to solid ground. The arm that the duo attacked crashes through the floor and leaves a gaping pit. After the four arms were eliminated, the turret on top of the pyramid collapses. Then the brothers find themselves in a waterlogged passage, forced to deal with the same Madison again. He is in the pathway ahead of them and his arms now spin around like propellers on a windmill while occasionally firing a beam and the brothers do not have anywhere decent to hide. Fortunately, Madison is dumber after his previous thrashing, saying words in leet. Scottie decides that they will jump onto the extensions and press the switches to eliminate all four arms one at a time, again. The problem is that getting into position is now trickier. For Robert, it is a simple matter of climbing up onto a sandstone along the left side of the path, then leaping from there onto the desired appendage. Terrence latches onto a hook on the bottom of one arm, then dangles from that and drop down to an arm below him that comes into position. For obvious reasons, Tyler does the same, then Athansios simply leaps to join him. The final sandstone spins low enough that the four brothers easily leap to it. Scottie is impressed, but tells them they are not home free yet. Prisco uses a rocket launcher to blast the large sandstone that the arms produce, which harms Madison. After those four arms are destroyed again, the brothers run down a flight of stairs. They then find yet another outhouse and are forced to continue fighting. Robert decides that they should keep moving if they want to stop Ceave. Madison continues to fire his death ray on occasion, plus Tyler reminds them they have to watch out for his energy arms to come slamming down to strike. As always, those arms are the key to defeating their enemy. However, the method is a pretty different this time around. As they battle, Athansios notices Recoilless Rifles available on the far left and right sides of the corridor where they are battling. Scottie grabs one and then sees an arm reaching out through the side of the building and pulls in a mass of rubble. He quickly targets the mass and fires to make it burst. The shrapnel flies and kills Madison. The brothers decide to explore the corridor in harmony after Ceave Madison's death, and find extraterrestial skeletons seated in outhouses, and Robert places a mutilated face he found on one of them, causing a storm that sends the brothers out of the pyramid, leaving the cairn down for the count. Trivia * It is based on Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Category:Episodes Category:Season One